


The perfect kiss (does not exist)

by futacookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kageyama is bad at words, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sort Of, The first years are now third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies
Summary: Kageyama wants to kiss Hinata.Hinata wants to kiss Kageyama.It should be easy, shouldn't it?«Yacchan, how can I get thim he perfect present?»«I believe the perfect present is something you really want to give him and that he’d like to receive.»
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 59
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	The perfect kiss (does not exist)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my secret santa present for the lovely Cammy! I hope you'll like reading it as much as I liked writing it!  
> I apologies for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language but I tried my best!

The perfect kiss _  
_

_(does not exist)  
_

_13th December_

Tsukishima was angry – _well, not really angry, but receiving all those spikes on his head definitely did not make him happy._

At first, to be honest, Hinata and Kageyama didn’t mean to do it: Hinata got a toss from a weird position, got distracted and ended up hitting Tsukishima on the head with full force.

Next, it was definitely fault of Kageyama’s serve: he really went for Tsukishima’s forehead, and then everything went downhill when they started racing on who could hit him more times during practice.

They weren’t even clever enough to shut up about it and hope Tsukishima would actually fall for their version about “tragic accident”, not at all: in the club room they started bickering about who won and Hinata wasn’t really sure about it, but he thought there was a giant, pulsing vein on Tsukishima’s neck.

So Tsukishima waited until everyone got out of the room, then used his spare key to lock them in, ignoring their loud protests.

And now they were stuck, and their only hope was Yamaguchi realising something was wrong and coming to the rescue.

«Anyway», Hinata wanted to point out, «I clearly hit Tsukishima more times then you. And this mess is all your fault.»

Kageyama pouted.

«I hit him more precisely! It must be worth more points! And if you really want to brag about winning, then it’s your fault!»

«How could it be my fault if _you_ started it?»

Touching or being close to Kageyama was never a bother to Hinata, but lately he realised he might liked him as more then a teammate or a friend – _he liked how he waited for him before racing to the gym, how he had that rude but hesistant way to care about his friends and he liked that really awkard smile that could be anything but reassuring._

This embarassed him terribly, and whenever he thought he was spending too much time with Kageyama, or being too close to him, Hinata always stuttered and tried in any possible way to hide his feelings.

Kageyama then got up and walked towards him: usually then Hinata would have tried to fight him, but his first istinct was to run away. The club room never seemed so small. Even if Kageyama had that hateful expression painted on his face, Hinata got flustered and felt sick by his proximity – _Kageyama was red up to his ears as well, but it was definitely due to anger rather then embarassment._

Last time they fell asleep on the bus after a practice match, Hinata actually threw up: he woke up a couple of minutes before Kageyama, he saw his relaxed face and thought he was beautiful and then threw up. Coach Ukai jokingly blamed it on Takeda sensei’s poor driving and no one really paid attention to it.

And then there was always this feeling that-, well, this feeling that Kageyama was going to him whenever they were this close.

When they won the Miyagi qualification for the second time, Kageyama came towards him with such a look in his eyes that Hinata was sure he was going to kiss him in front of the crowded audience in the Sendai gym stadium – _instead he just patted his head and started complaining about his many mistakes during the match_ ; during their last summer training at the Shinzen High School there were a couple of times when they were about to kiss – _once Lev barged in the gym, looking for people to train with; another time, Kageyama changed his mind and pretended he was trying to kill a mosquito on his shoulder; last time Ennoshita-san came calling them for dinner and then kept looking at them with a knowing smile until they finally came back home._

In that very moment, trapped within the wall and a huge shelf, his only hope would have been escaping through the door – _but honestly, he wouldn’t have wanted to run if Kageyama was actually going to kiss him._ He just didn’t want to look like an idiot.

«Dumbass…», Kageyama hissed, but he didn’t really sound menacing, «Can you explain why you’re holding on to your belly? Do you already have to take a shit?»

He tried to come up with an excuse really quickly.

«Well, mhh, because, uhm, you see, today me and Natsu swapped bentos by mistake and, ugh, there were… there were strawberries in her bento and I’m allerg-»

«Dumbass.», Kageyama muttered and then he started leaning towards him. Closer. And closer. There was such a focused look on his face and Hinata really wanted to laugh a it. He could have sworn he was able to see each eyelash he had and to feel his boiling breath on his skin.

This time he just _had to_ kiss him. Hinata was about to burst – _or maybe Tsukishima set the room on fire and they didn’t notice it._ Their noses bumped and it was just a matter of seconds, wasn’t it? But those seconds seemed to last forever – _he just couldn’t wait._

«Hinata! Kageyama! Thank goodness you’re okay! Tsukki said you stayed behind for extra practice, but I forgot my jacket in the gym and when I came back I couldn’t find y-. Hinata, are you alright?»

Hinata threw up.

Not only he threw up, but before that he jumped so high he was sure he hit his head, because it hurted terribly.

He looked at Kageyama, waiting for him to say something, but his expression was back to a bored one as he thanked Yamaguchi and left. He didn’t even wait for him.

_

_18th December_

_Kageyama was avoiding him._

Not everyone could tell that, but since he spent with him almost every single day for the past three years, to him it was pretty obvious – _it was about the small things: walking ahead of him, eating lunch without him, focusing the attack on the wing spikers rather then on him._

«You should talk about it.», suggested Yachi, pretending not to hear Tsukishima’s loud snort – _he suggested to lock them up again and throw away the key._

«That’s exactly what Kenma said!», Hinata exclaimed, «But…», he stopped and started thinking. It wasn’t that easy. Kageyama acted like he didn’t even exist and for the last four days practice sucked.

«But?», Yamaguchi asked, hoping to get him to talk.

Hinata kept pacing around. He didn’t know what the problem was. Maybe Kageyama regretted it and didn’t want to let him believe he wanted to kiss him. Maybe he was just awkard about it. Maybe Kageyama thought he dind’t like the idea of kissing him – _but he jumped away just because he was so caught in the moment that Yamaguchi scared the shit out of him!_

Whatever he wanted to say didn’t really matter, because Kagayama sat with them so they immediately changed topic.

«Kageyama! Will you toss to me later?»

«Umph.»

«And what about trying that new attack th-»

«Umph.»

«And maybe we coul-»

«Umph.»

 _Umph._ That was the only answer he could get out of Kageyama lately – _it wasn’t that much different from before, but at least then Kageyama didn’t act like he was mortally bored by his mere existence._

«There, there…», Tsukishima started, «It seems like our king can’t find time even for his favourite subject.»

« _Shut up._ »

«Hinata», he kept going, ignoring Kageyama’s remark, «perhaps you should train with Katsuki-kun, so we could have a chance to win qualification.»

« _Tsukishima._ »

Tsukishima – _Hinata was sure of that –_ was having the best time of his life. He kept the same expression and didn’t really care about upsetting Kageyama.

«Maybe we should tell Coach Ukai to split the freak duo, since you can’t make already efficient attacks work, let alone try new ones.»

Yamaguchi kicked him under the table and Kageyama got up so fast that his chair would have fallen if Hinata didn’t catch it. He just glared at Tsukishima and left as quickly as he came – _without even looking at him._

Hinata’s first istinct was to follow him – _he left the classroom and chased after him._

«Kageyama!», he shouted, grabbing his hand. He seemed confused and for a second he froze completely. When Hinata realized what he was doing he made a screeching noise and jumped back.

Kageyama sighed.

«I’m so-», Kageyama tried, his gaze lost somewhere beyond the windows. Then he turned to face him. «I’m sorry. About what just happened. And about last Thursday.»

Hinata paced again. What did it meant that he was sorry? Did he regret it? He definitely regretted it. That coward!

Hinata was just so frustrated. There were a lot of things he couldn’t understand: maths, complex kanjis, why not everyone loved volleyball, but Kageyama’s feelings proudly held the first place.

Maybe Kageyama was just sorry about that Tsukishima thing and was admitting it was his fault if they ended up locked. Not being able to understand him only made him more frustrated – _he knew Kageyama was a man of action rather then words, but if for once he would’ve just explained him what was on his mind, besides volleyball, he would have spared him a lot of riddles and at least ten missed kisses._

But before Hinata put together an answer to Kageyama’s apology, he left.

_

Then there was the Kageyama’s birthday quest. Winter holidays just meant finding a good enough present for him.

It wasn’t easy to find a good present for Kageyama: he didn’t have any hobby besides volleyball and he basically had everything he could possibly need to keep playing until the day he died. Maybe he could have gift him a milk stock, but was it really fine? How much milk could Kageyama drink before it became rancid? And how much it would have cost? No, milk wasn’t the right present at all.

Hinata really felt like he had to do something different. Something meaningful.

He spiked a ball into the box so violently that he cought Yachi’s attention. Yachi always worried whenever he and Kageyama had a fight, because she was such a nice friend and also because she said they could have destroyed the team. He didn’t really get that part, but he was grateful to talk to someone without having to worry about snarky remarks which only made the situation worse.

«Hinata, are you still worried about what happened at lunch?»

«No.», he said immediatly. «Well, maybe.»

He looked behind his back, where Kageyama was tossing to the first years.

«I was thinking that maybe, if I’ll get him a really nice present, things will get better. Yacchan, how can I make the perfect present?»

If Yachi was surprised by his question, or if she found it weird, she didn’t show; she thought about it for a while, while he practiced his serve.

«I believe», she started, when he worried she forgot his question, «that the perfect present is something you really want to give him and that he’d like to receive.»

It would have been useful if she explained better her point, or even better if she had made an example, or – _that would’ve been the absolute best –_ is she literally told him what to get.

But apparently he had no other choice then to think.

And thinking wasn’t really that hard, despite what everyone thought about his analytical ability, but thinking meant focusing for long on something, and staying still, and gathering tons of idea – _and he had zero idea about what present get Kageyama._

___

_21st December_

He properly thought about it – _he thought about it every second for the past two days._ If, as it was clear – _yes, it was clear, no objection accepted –_ Kageyama wanted to kiss him, maybe he would have liked to be kissed as well.

Which meant – _no, he didn’t think Yachi meant that –_ a kiss could have been the optimal solution.

That morning he went to school full of confidence, patiently wainting for everyone to wish Kageyama happy birthday and then asked him to follow him outside the gym.

«Hey, Hinata, what’s wrong?», Kageyama complained, chattering due to cold.

Hinata couldn’t tell if it was actually that cold: he was so focused on his mission that he almost stomped on Kageyama’s foot. It wasn’t that hard, he told himself. Get close. Get on your tip toes. Kiss him. Run away to the gym.

_Get close._

He did get close. Kageyama took a step back and looked at him like a kicked puppy. He moved foward. Kagayama kept looking at him like a hurted animal. Now Kageyama was eyeing the gym door so Hinata moved his weight to the side, trying to block him.

_Get on your tip toes._

This was quite silly and he didn’t really want to do it – _he would have preferred to pull Kageyama down to his height, but he realised it wasn’t peak romanticism._ So he ignored Kageyama saying “Dumbass, the hell are you doing?” and grabbed his shoulders.

_Kiss him._

Now, this was easy. And quick. Just like one of his spikes. There were two centimeters between him and Kageyama and he only had to lean toward him.

Kageyama’s lips were frozen, cracked and completly still. Probably it was a miracle if he didn’t pull back.

_Run away to the gym._

Without any doubt, this was even easier then kissing him: as soon as his feet touched the ground he tried to run and then stopped. Well, technically he didn’t stop. He was stopped. By Kageyama. Who was smiling at him with that creepy smile and Hinata knew, he _knew_ he was about to get killed – _he really shouldn’t have listened to Yacchan’s advice!_

«Dumbass, what was that?»

Hinata probably should have said something. He should have at least explained that since he was so eager to kiss him – _yes, no objection accepted –_ , he should have been a little more grateful than that.

He should have said a lot of thing – _that he wanted to kiss him as well._ That he liked how he called him “dumbass” without really meaning it. That he was the best partner he could have asked for. That he would have missed him terribly on the other side of the world. That he would have still loved him even with a net to separate them.

Instead he kept quiet and when Kageyama’s lips touched his they were still frozen, but not motionless at all. It still was a terrible kiss: Kageyama’s nose kept bumping against his and he just bit his tongue and Kageyama’s hands slowly caressing his back were making him feel sick again.

Nevertheless, it was perfect.


End file.
